edfandomcom-20200215-history
Avast Ye Eds
"Avast Ye Eds" is the final episode of Season 1 and the 26th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds start a cruise line business, but the cruise soon gets attacked by Kanker pirates. Plot The episode starts with Eddy showing off his newest scheme, a tire swing. Soon, however, he notices that Ed and Edd are not adequately advertising the ride. For this reason, he tries to get them to show it off, with Ed providing the swing power. This is unfortunate for Edd, as he doesn't really like the ride, but Eddy is all too happy to trade his friend's discomfort for a good advertising gimmick. The luck of the Eds soon turns when the rope breaks under pressure, though. When this happens, Edd goes flying down the lane at the kids, who have been ignoring the Eds. They look up at Edd's screams and scatter. Jimmy isn't able to get out of the way fast enough and gets run over, but luckily for everyone else, then the tire hits a rock and flies into the creek, impressing Rolf, but nobody else. Kevin, inherently suspicious of the Eds, asks what they're up to. Then Eddy quickly fibs that what they're doing is setting up a creek cruise, and as proof, gestures to the sick-looking Edd, saying that Edd is, "relaxed." Once the scam is set up, the three are ready to go aboard the ship. Then Jonny and Jimmy buy their tickets from Ed, but when Rolf tries to buy his, Ed denies him, saying that, "Captain Eddy", only allows two on board at a time. Then Jonny and Jimmy try to cross the wood-and-rope bridge leading from the creek bank to the boat, only for it to give way when they're in the middle of it, plopping them into the river. Then Edd and Eddy fish them out, and Eddy gives Jimmy a complimentary towel. Ed, the yeoman, comes on ship and fishes out the anchor. Then he tosses it away and, at Eddy's instruction, lowers himself into the water and begins to kick his feet, acting like the boat's engine. As the cruise continues, then the customers get thirsty, and Edd gives them juice. Then the cruise moves down the river merrily and happily, and on the way, they pass the Trailer Park, where the Kankers are doing their laundry. Then the commotion from the river attracts their attention, and the girls notice their, "boyfriends", are on an afternoon sail. The Kankers talk amongst themselves about the Eds. Nobody on ship knows of this, however, and they continue sailing as Edd and Eddy set up the new entertainment. Eddy then announces that 88-Fingers Eddward is about to play for them. Edd sighs, annoyed with the instrument, and then plays an amazing example of Pedal Steel Guitar for the cruise. Then the course of the cruise suddenly takes a turn for the worse, as Jonny spots something in the distance. Then Eddy has Ed scope it out with the telescope, but it's too far away for him to find out what exactly it is. Then Eddy looks up and sees that Ed's looking through the wrong end of the telescope, and tells him to give it to him; upon reception, he looks through the magnifying end and spots what exactly's on the horizon, a pirate ship. He looks a bit lower, and spots the crew on the ship. Scared, Eddy raises the alarm, and yells for Ed to get back into the water and set them to go at a faster pace. Once Ed does this, Eddy relaxes some, sure that they can get to shore and make a run for it. Unfortunately, he hasn't counted on the Kankers having a weed eater attached to the back of their boat. Then the Kanker sisters start up their engine, and swiftly catch the creek cruise, and stop the Eds in their tracks. It is at this moment, when things look bleakest, that the Eds need a hero. Luckily for them, they have one, as Jimmy's cry will attest. On top of the Kankers' mast stands Jonny, holding his best friend Plank tight. Suddenly Jonny jumps, dragging Plank through the mainsail and ripping it apart. Then he goes into the water and swims underwater to Eddy's small craft. Then he's helped aboard and praised by everyone, except for a jealous Eddy. Then the Eds set off again, with an extra boost from Ed's lips. Then the Kankers watch as they make their escape, but the sisters still have some fighting spirit left. Then Lee hands May a rubber band and a hairpin, and tells her to sink the ship. Then May takes careful aim and fires, scoring a direct hit on the back of the Eds tire. When Jimmy sees this, he cries out for Jonny to save them, but Eddy decides to take care of it himself since he's the captain. Then he marches over and tries to pull out the pin. Then Edd tries to warn Eddy of the possible consequences, but Eddy ignores him, and rips out the bobby pin anyway. Then this creates a large hole in the tire, and then all of the air rushes out of it, leaving the crew stranded in the middle of the creek, and at the mercy of the Kankers. With their the Eds ride sunk, the Kankers are indeed victorious, and taken them hostage aboard their ship, forcing Jonny and Jimmy to walk the plank (which's literally Plank). Once the two customers leave, the Kankers turn to the Eds, who're huddled in a corner of the boat. Then Lee grins maliciously as she indicates to her sisters that it's time to claim their treasure. Rolf's still waiting for his turn on the cruise. When the Eds crawl out of the creek, Rolf greets them happily and indicates he's ready to go, but instead he's handed the deflated tire. Then the Eds have lipstick-smeared faces and look very unhappy. Then Eddy and Edd complain about their unpleasant experience on the high seas. However, Ed's smiling, saying he's stuffed, and he has water spewing from both of his ears onto his friends heads, while Jimmy floats by in the background, panicking about the hair emergency he's going through. Trivia *'Goofs': **After Ed says "Doughnuts are made for dunking," the patch and the bandage switch sides on the tire. **When Jonny jumps into the river with Plank in his mouth, he has buck teeth. Normally, Jonny has only one buck tooth. **When the inner tube pops, the box of refreshments falls out, with food clearly seen. Earlier, Jimmy had claimed that they ran out of food. **The closed captioning says "Timmy" instead of Jimmy throughout most of the episode. *This episode (along with "Button Yer Ed") first aired during the premiere of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. **This episode was also included in the April 27, 2012 airing of Cartoon Planet. *Jimmy refers to Jonny as Errol Flynn. Errol Flynn was a movie actor during the 1930s and 1940s, made famous for his swashbuckling roles in movies like The Adventures of Robin Hood and The Sea Hawk. *This is the first time Edd is seen playing a pedal steel guitar. *When Jimmy asks Edd if he has any food, Edd's socks aren't pulled up. It is possible that Edd had removed his shoes and socks and had his feet in the water. *This episode is featured in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures DVD. *This is the first time the Kankers kiss the Eds. *This is the final episode where Eddy's tongue is yellow. Starting from Season 2 and for the rest of the series, his tongue is green. *Jonny only pays one quarter for the cruise. Usually, Eddy charges Jonny and Plank individually. *Eddy's line "Hey kid, I'm on my break, d'you mind?" is reused in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers! if Eddy remains motionless for a certain period of time. Video Episode starts at 11:20 See also *Ed's Tire Swing *Eddy's Creek Cruise *Pirate Ship *The Creek Category:Episodes Category:Season 1